The preparation of meat and sausage products with variously colored inserts is highly labor intensive. Thus, the force-meats consisting of different meat grades and colors must be cooked in separate flask molds, cooled, and cut on trays into small elementary parts, preferably strips that may be square or rhomboidal in cross section. The force-meat may also be cooked in special insert molds, cooled and the finished insert taken from them. The meat or sausage portions prepared by the individual cooking processes are then placed into a common mold, the mold cast with force-meat and again exposed to a cooking process. In addition to the extensive labor required, the process steps involve a time delay that is detrimental to quality.